


The Wheels are in Reverse

by CopperDaily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 8,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperDaily/pseuds/CopperDaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sees everything spinning, he can't control his jeep as his tires lose all traction with the road. His last thought before he blacks out is that he wishes Derek and he hasn't just fought over his safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles sees everything spinning, he can't control his jeep as his tires lose all traction with the road. His last thought before he blacks out is that he wishes Derek and he hasn't just fought over his safety.

\---

Stiles wakes to a horrible ache in his head. Unaware of what happened he panics sitting up and pressing the nurse button furiously.

A nurse comes in a moment later, the door opening causes more pain to erupt behind Stiles eyes. When the nurse turns the light on Stiles misses the dark he woke in.

"Why am I here? What happened?" Stiles asked in confusion as the nurse came close.

"Well Stiles, you spun out in a sudden May downpour. Your tires were really worn down. You hit your head when you ran into a tree and have been in a induced coma for a month. We wanted your brain to fully recover." the nurse replied in a soft voice, almost as if she was aware of the pain behind Stiles eyes.

"Where is my dad?" Stiles asked, not sure if he fully understood the situation still. It felt like something was missing, the puzzle wasn't solve.

"He went home last night, it's about five in the morning. We will call him soon, okay?" the nurse replied as she rubbed Stiles arm. "Why don't you try to get a little more sleep, you woke up before we expected. The sleep may help dull the pain, we will also start you on some pain killers, okay?"

Stiles simply nodded, the noise just becoming too much. The nurse smiled again softly at him, seemingly understanding and left a few notes on his chart before turning off the light. She looked back quickly once more and seemed to look regretful, it threw Stiles off slightly, but she left a moment later and Stiles welcomed the darkness.

Something was wrong though, he felt it in his bones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Stiles wakes again his father is there, apparently he had been for a while as it seemed to be fairly bright out. But the light didn't hurt so bad now, the nurse had apparently drugged him up enough.
> 
> "Hey Stiles, how are you feeling?" His father asked, in an almost too soft voice.
> 
> "Fine I guess, I mean I just woke up from a month long nap." Stiles replied sarcastically, his father gave him a smile that seemed too fond. What was going on?

When Stiles wakes again his father is there, apparently he had been for a while as it seemed to be fairly bright out. But the light didn't hurt so bad now, the nurse had apparently drugged him up enough.

"Hey Stiles, how are you feeling?" His father asked, in an almost too soft voice.

"Fine I guess, I mean I just woke up from a month long nap." Stiles replied sarcastically, his father gave him a smile that seemed too fond. What was going on?

"Dad what's going on? Everything just seems-" Stiles was cut off by a doctor rudely entering.

"Stiles! You're awake. How are you feeling?" The doctor seemed very happy, probably because he just came back from lunch but it just seemed weird. Doctors weren't excited to see patients.

"Fine." Stiles replied slowly, at this the doctor stopped his scanning of the chart to examine the boy himself.

"You hit you're head pretty hard. Feeling unusual at all?" The doctors tone had hardened and it all just seemed to make Stiles confusion spin more out of control. Without the pain killers pumping through his veins his brain would probably be on overdrive.

"I think so. I mean, I can't remember how I felt before but I mean sleeping for ten hours normally makes me forget what I had for a meal before. I slept for a month." Stiles joked. The doctor didn't seem to find it amusing though, and when he glanced at his father, it seemed the joke had fallen flat on him as well.

"Stiles, we need you to concentrate. The damage your brain received was fairly traumatic, you had to undergo a fair deal of surgery to get your head all fixed up and we need to make sure it's all okay. So how do you feel?"

Brain surgery? Stiles reached up and felt around his head, there was a healing scar, it was small. Had the accident been so traumatic or was this some sort of focused trauma that size didn't compare to damage?

"Well now I honestly feel a little uncomfortable." Stiles replied to the doctor.

"That's okay, tell me the last thing you remember. Or if anything seems to not feel right, if you can, try to move all your limbs." The doctor and his father focused in on him now, his comfort level seeming to plummet further. Yet Stiles obliged and moved his arms extended and wiggling his fingers. Then moved on to his legs doing the same, his body felt stiff.

"I feel weak and stiff." Stiles said to appease the focused watches of the men.

"You haven't moved in a while, we were expecting that. Now what's the last thing you remember?" Again both of the men focused in on Stiles as their relief of his body was only temporary.

Stiles thought long and hard about this as everything seemed further away than he could reach. But then suddenly he seemed to grab hold of a memory, something that seemed recent.

"Scott and I were about to go on a jog to muscle up for lacrosse try outs. We wanted to be early about it so we started the work outs a month before school began. We stopped by the gas station in town and picked up Gatorades." Stiles paused to try to remember fully, "I don't remember? I mean I'm sure we went I just don't remember."

At this all of the men fell silent then all eyes were on the Sheriff.

"Do you remember when that was?" The doctor asked to Stiles' father.

John looked slightly shocked, bitter and avoided eye contact with his son.

"That was the summer of last year. Stiles, you're sophomore year just ended."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ten months? Dad I couldn't have, please tell me it's a joke. The doctor is gone, tell me, we can laugh. Ha ha." Stiles begged as he sat up in panic once the doctor left his room.

"Ten months? Dad I couldn't have, please tell me it's a joke. The doctor is gone, tell me, we can laugh. Ha ha." Stiles begged as he sat up in panic once the doctor left his room.

"Stiles." His father said in a stern voice, even though it flustered Stiles he stopped.

"What happened? What did I lose?" It took a moment for him to realize he had said lose instead of forget and that realization hurt more than he imagined.

"I don't even know how to begin. So much has happened and Derek only just began filling me in." Stiles stared at his father in confusion at the statement and Johns jaw dropped.

"You don't remember Derek." John gasped quietly, the look of panic in his fathers eyes caused uncertainty in Stiles. Who was he and why was it so important Stiles know him? In the end Stiles shook his head and stared at his father, waiting for an explanation.

Yet John waited and simply looked at his wringing hands. This only increased Stiles' anxiety.

"Stiles there is a lot to explain, but until we're sure you can handle all of it. Well, I'll only tell you that Derek is your mate- Boyfriend. And I'm sure it will be weird but he's currently living in our house due to his collapsing." The sheriff stopped and looked at his son dutifully. The answer though didn't seem to help Stile one bit.

It actually only fueled more questions in his racing thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'll fix it. I have an end planned. It's "happy ending" for a reason.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles woke to an unknown man in his room, he sat up under the others gaze.
> 
> "Are you Derek?" Stiles asked in confusion.

Stiles woke to an unknown man in his room, he sat up under the others gaze.

"Are you Derek?" Stiles asked in confusion.

"No, I'm Isaac. We're friends." said the man, as he gave Stiles a soft smile and sat down next to the hospital bed.

"Hi." Stiles replied, he felt like he remembered him. But he seemed different, like Stiles almost remembered him but he cut his hair.

"We were both on lacrosse?" Isaac offered, Stiles snapped his fingers.

"I knew I knew you!" Stiles said and smiled at remembering him. "But we were only team mates, are we more of friends now?"

"Yeah, you could say." Isaac replied with a chuckle. For some reason the joke made Stiles slightly uneasy.

"I'm sorry, yeah we are. We aren't super close but we hang out in the same group." Isaac said with a reassuring smile.

Stiles paused for a moment processing the information.

"And that group knows about all this?" Stiles asked pointing to his head.

"Yeah, there has been someone here everyday. We take turns waiting for you. I just happened to be here today." Isaac replied warmly.

Stiles nodded, analyzing the situation. So this group of friends was fairly loyal apparently, but Stiles still didn't even know who the group consisted of. He wasn't sure if should trust them yet.

"Who is all in this 'group'?" Stiles asked Isaac, trying not to sound so suspicious.

"Well, our leader is Derek. Then there is Scott, Allison, Jackson, Lydia, Boyd, Erica, Peter, Danny occasionally, myself and of course our brains, you." Isaac said and clapped Stiles shoulder.

He recognized most of these names but try didn't seem belong in the same group in his mind. And why was there a leader? Were they in some sort of sport together and he was the captain?

Stiles simply nodded at this information and looked at his hands.

"The doctor said you should be released by tomorrow, you are perfectly fine. Except the memory loss of course." Isaac informed the him, "Do you want to know anything else?"

"No, I think right now all this just isn't making sense. Maybe if I just jump into this it will make sense." Stiles shrugged with this decision. It would be worries to deal with later, currently he needed to try to remember anything about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time jump. Sorry I will probably do this a lot. I like time jumps. No filler.
> 
> Sorry about the wait. It will be much sooner next time. I found a better way to write this on my iPhone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles rides home with his father in silence. After being released from the hospital after another slow day with intense questioning about his brain. Apparently he had answered everything correctly as they decided to release him.
> 
> Half way home Stiles remembered his apparent boyfriend was waiting for him at home.

Stiles rides home with his father in silence. After being released from the hospital after another slow day with intense questioning about his brain. Apparently he had answered everything correctly as they decided to release him.

Half way home Stiles remembered his apparent boyfriend was waiting for him at home.

"Is there anything I should know about Derek? Or our 'relationship'?" Stiles asked, his voice breaking the silence and snapping his father out of a daze.

"He's very tuned into you. So don't lie. He'll know. Otherwise not really, I figure you two should slip back into some sort of normal again. You guys never morphed to each other, just kind of fit." The sheriff replied and smiled almost in memory before focusing back on the road. Stiles nodded at the information and let his mind wander again. It would be weird, Stiles wasn't even aware he was gay. But hopefully it would be okay.

Once they arrived home Stiles looked around for Derek but saw no signs of the man. He tried to not seem so cautious but it felt like he was being set on a blind date with a man who was best friends with his father.

"Why don't you take a shower? Don't wash your hair though, the stitches need to heal." Stiles' father asked.

"Okay." The younger Stilinski replied and headed up the stairs to the shower. He grabbed a towel, a pair of boxers, and an over sized tee and started the water.

When he emerged ten minutes later he went to his room to find shorts, but only found a man browsing through an old journal of his.

"Hi." Stiles announced awkwardly as he felt the panic creep in his veins. Someone was looking in his personal journal and who knows what he wrote.

The man looked up after a moment and Stiles understood why he was gay. The man was gorgeous to say at the very least.

"I can put this away if it makes you uncomfortable." The man said calmly, and even though Stiles didn't know him, his voice calmed the panic that had risen.

"I- Yes please." At this the man put it away and reexamined Stiles.

"You're wearing my shirt." He stated bluntly. Stiles tensed and immediately started to take off the shirt, only to be stopped by the other.

"It's okay. I just didn't expect- I thought you wouldn't-", suddenly he stopped and backed slightly away to hold his hand out "I'm Derek."

This was Stiles boyfriend. Stiles met his boyfriend in boxers and a borrowed tee. If he hadn't thought he couldn't feel more awkward he was wrong.

Stiles shook his hand, the greeting seeming really formal.

"Why are you shaking my hand? Isn't that a bit formal? You're my boyfriend right?" Stiles questioned, the questions making his panic lessen.

"Well you don't remember me so I- is this wrong?" Derek asked as his calm exterior broke into a slightly confused look. "I didn't want to pressure you into being immediately physical."

"I guess." Stiles replied with a shrug and turned to reach for a pair of shorts. When he opened the drawer he only found socks though, for a moment he was confused until he remembered Derek lived with them. Of course things would have to be rearranged.

"Where are shorts?" Stiles asked Derek over his shoulder.

"Down two drawers." Was replied and Stiles grabbed a pair before going back to wondering how to get reacquainted with Derek. He decided to sit in his computer chair and come up with ways about this.

"You can ask me anything. You normally talk my ear off anyway. Your silence is actually slightly off putting." Derek offered from his spot on the bed.

"Okay. So I'm normally just me around you? Nothing special? Not like a 'Oh we have to hold hands everywhere' person? I mean I don't think I am that type of person but ten months can change someone. Also how old are you? You don't look like a sophomore. Was that rude? Sorry. How did we meet? Is Scott okay with this? Also how come my dad is just okay with you living here? Why are you smiling? Wait is that rude? You just haven't smiled since I've met you." Stiles asked in a rampage before ending abruptly when he looked up from his hands to see Derek smiling.

"Can I possibly hug you?" Derek asked softly.

"Sure." Stiles answered hesitantly before standing up to hug Derek. The hug was slightly awkward due to Stiles but Derek held tight to him. When they released it seemed the hug had relieved Derek slightly.

"You don't seem really lovey." Stiles blurted suddenly, "I mean, why did you hug me? Am I asking too much? I'm going to stop talking because it looks like you actually have an answer."

"I hugged you because I was worried while you were gone that the accident would change you. But you seem to never go away." Derek replied simply then picked up a magazine lazily before continuing. "I'm twenty-three, yes Scott is okay with me. Your dad likes me because I keep you safe. And no, we share a bed but outside of that we aren't very physical."

Stiles let that process for a moment before blurting out "Do we have sex?"

"Occasionally." Derek replied without missing a beat and flipped the page of the magazine.

"Okay." Stiles said and seemed decently content with Derek. Although it seemed like he wasn't actually okay with him, but it was more that the two important people in his life were so he shouldn't worry.

"Do you want to ask me anything?" Stiles wondered out loud, this seemed to catch Derek slightly off guard.

"You don't remember anything?" the older asked after thinking for a moment. Stiles shook his head and Derek nodded once going back to the magazine, "I already know everything I need to know."

Stiles didn't understand the statement but let it go, announced he was getting food and went downstairs. When he arrived downstairs his father sat on the couch watching a local baseball game, "The curly fries on the counter are yours. Thank Derek." He called out over his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully chapters will be longer. I will try to update every day or every other day. You guys are free to find me on tumblr (alicefake.tumblr.com) and harass me into writing because it will remind me.
> 
> The story is plotted out so things should be smooth sailing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles sat on the couch as his father took a shower upstairs. Derek somewhere nearby as well, just not in the main level open concept living space. Bored out of his mind and wanting something to finally do now that he was out of the hospital and on enough pain killers to fall from a tree.

Stiles sat on the couch as his father took a shower upstairs. Derek somewhere nearby as well, just not in the main level open concept living space. Bored out of his mind and wanting something to finally do now that he was out of the hospital and on enough pain killers to fall from a tree.

So he stepped into the garage and looked for anything to do. He had some lacrosse gear in here, but just wasn't feeling up to actually engage in a sport. Just a light jog or leisurely game of basketball would be great. Stiles opened the garage and began to bounce around a basketball, but seeing as it wasn't his sport he lost it fast and it rolled to his fathers car tire.

Stiles paused and stared at the car, he grabbed the ball but continued to look at the huge machine. One of these was the cause of his memory loss. He knew his jeep was totaled and the thought made him regretful but generally terrified he was in that bad of a wreck.

Stiles remembered reading somewhere that once you are in an accident the best way to get over it is to drive again. Or else the time in between will make it harder to pick back up, due to the fear.

Taking matters into his own hands he walked into the garage and dropped the ball into its original bin, then grabbed the keys off the wall. Getting into the car had been a breeze, but suddenly turning it on stopped him cold.

Stiles felt like he suddenly could remember the accident, but only bits. Spinning, having no control. This almost caused him to have a panic attack but he turned the key nonetheless.

As soon as the engine roared to life he heard a loud knock on the window, causing him to squeak in shock. Looking up he saw a furious Derek, somehow this look seemed more familiar to Stiles.

"What the hell are you doing?" He dead panned.

"I read somewhere that the only way to get over an accident is to drive again. So I'm putting the theory to test." Stiles replied trying to cover his near panic attack.

"By driving. After you almost died." Derek said slowly, the rage seeming to build behind his almost red eyes. "Get the hell out of the car."

"I need to jump into the water before I forget how to sw-" Stiles started only to be cut off by Derek hitting his fist on the top of the car.

"Get the fuck out Stiles!" Derek yelled and yanked open the door. Stiles turned off the car and went into the garage, hanging the keys up and rushing through the house into the back yard.

Forcing himself to breathe normally. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

After a few minutes Stiles felt something else start to boil behind the fear. Anger.

Stiles was angry at Derek for being so protective of him. Stiles had never felt so man handled and belittled. Stiles was a big boy who could handle himself accident or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a point. Also lucky you, three longish chapters in one night. (Next one coming soon.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later that night the door bell rang to the Stilinski household, seeing no one else on the first floor Stiles answered it.
> 
> "Oh hey Stiles, this is for you. Derek got it earlier." Isaac said cheerfully as he handed over a new smart phone. Stiles frowned at the phone but thanked Isaac and went upstairs to Derek.

Later that night the door bell rang to the Stilinski household, seeing no one else on the first floor Stiles answered it.

"Oh hey Stiles, this is for you. Derek got it earlier." Isaac said cheerfully as he handed over a new smart phone. Stiles frowned at the phone but thanked Isaac and went upstairs to Derek.

"How come you got me a phone?" Stiles asked as he held up the new phone and charger.

"Because your old one was beyond repair in the accident. As was your jeep. You need to have a phone on you at all times so you won't get hurt." Derek replied flatly as he flipped through a book from Stiles' shelf.

"But shouldn't my dad be the one to replace it?"

"He was okay with me getting you one." Derek replied looking up from the book, "Is that a problem?"

Stiles for some reason felt infuriated and belittled by the response.

"Are you trying to say I can't be without a phone? Why are you taking care of me and my father sits in the sidelines? Shouldn't he be the one protecting me?" Stiles didn't understand the feeling but it seemed familiar. Like this argument was part of some movie he watched while half asleep.

Derek sat up in bed wide eyed, they almost seemed red again. But then quickly pushed past Stiles and stormed out of the house. Stiles didn't understand anything that just happened, even though he started the whole mess. But the feelings seemed so justified he just wasn't sure how.

Stiles decided to do what he normally when he was angry. Call Scott.

After two rings Scott answered.

"Hey why are you calling off the house phone didn't Derek get you a cell?" Scott answered. How did he know? Was this group that tight knit?

"He did. I don't want it. Scott, I don't understand why but I feel like he is too over protective. All day he's been all over me. Stopping me from doing what I normally do and I only got home at noon. How did this work before? I just blew up at him and I don't even know why." Stiles rushed out in worry. The other end was silent for a few moments.

"Stiles, I honestly don't know what to say. This is something you two have to work through, he's probably protecting you for a good reason." Scott said, it felt like his words were carefully chosen.

"Why the hell are you siding with him? Am I being hunted by the CIA? Why is he my bodyguard suddenly?!" Stiles felt trapped suddenly, even with being home shortly with Derek.

"Stiles. You'll understand. We just can't tell you now. Right now we need to focus on you. We need to help you remember. But he's doing this for your benefit try to understand." Scott said softly and Stiles could practically see the puppy dog eyes over the phone.

"So I should be happy in my little cage? Can't do anything. But nope Derek has a reason. Can I even play lacrosse with you next year? Or will he be there to tell everyone to not hit me too hard?" Stiles spit out bitterly before taking a deep breath and sighing. "Sorry, sorry. I'm just, I feel like this is something I faced before and it's making me angrier that the feeling is familiar."

"It's okay. We'll talk later? In person?" Scott offered hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe I can spend the night." Stiles said with a chuckle, even though Scott didn't help, his friend had succeeded in distracting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bout to have a time jump to the good stuff. Werewolves are about to come back into Stiles' life!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days had passed since the blow out between Stiles and Derek and Derek had yet to come home. Not that he hadn't contacted the Stilinskis as he called Stiles' dad occasionally. He also texted Stiles on the new phone and apologized. Stiles didn't know how to reply but in the end sent "Thank you. I am too."

A few days had passed since the blow out between Stiles and Derek and Derek had yet to come home. Not that he hadn't contacted the Stilinskis as he called Stiles' dad occasionally. He also texted Stiles on the new phone and apologized. Stiles didn't know how to reply but in the end sent "Thank you. I am too."

But it seemed Stiles had broken something special. And he honestly wasn't sure how to fix it.

After school one day Stiles decided to go on a walk, since he was already walking home. Scott had been giving him rides but hadn't come to school, so Stiles decided to be a good friend and check in on him.

On his way to the McCalls he thought about how weird things had been and how he felt out of place in his own life. His father seemed angry at him for losing Derek and Stiles didn't understand how it was his fault. Normally his dad would side with him, and it still felt like there was something being unsaid.

Once Stiles arrived at the house, he realized no one was home. But knowing where the spare key was, he decided to hang out and wait for his best friends arrival. Using the house line he called his father and told him he was at Scott's, his father agreed absently then they quickly hung up.

With no plans for the night until his father called him home Stiles turned on the television and continued his random train of thoughts. In the past three days back at school Stiles had met everyone, they all were people he distantly knew but they seemed different. Stiles met Scott's girlfriend, and soon after meeting her went into a slump realizing he now came second to her in Scott's world. But he prevailed and tried to get along with the group, none of them brought up Derek around Stiles. Once Erica had and was shushed by Boyd and Stiles wondered if everyone knew about the fight.

Stiles was shaken out of his thought process when the front door slammed open, Scott storming in with Derek close behind. They were in the middle of a big argument apparently, and Stiles had also lost an hour to his thoughts.

"You were supposed to watch him! I told you! What if some omega came around and took him Scott?!" Derek screamed at Scott's back. Scott turned around to Derek and looked ready to kill, his eyes almost glowing in the dim lighting.

"I'm here!" Stiles shouted out to hopefully stop the fight, "If you are fighting over me. I'm here."

Both eyes locked on him and Stiles knew they were glowing, but didn't ask as the anger seemed to shift to him. But at least they weren't about to rip each others throats out.

"Where the hell were you Stiles?" Derek said in a loud growl that made the hairs on the back of Stiles neck rise.

"I was at school then came here to check on Scott." Stiles said softly as he retreated into himself.

"Stiles don't ever do that again! Sc-" Derek was cut off by Scott pulling on his arm.

"Stop yelling at him!" Scott screamed and Stiles released how much of a victim he looked like, about to be cornered.

"Derek!" Stiles suddenly shouted causing both of the men to suddenly quiet down. "You aren't my dad, I barely know you but I'm not made of glass! Let me handle myself, you don't need someone to update you on how I am everyday! Stop being so overprotective unless you know of some sort of killer after me. And if that happens just let my dad know!" Stiles finished and stormed past Derek grabbing his forgotten keys on the table on the way out.

Both of the men inside stood stunned until they heard the car speed down the street.

Stiles drove to feel strong and not like a child being fought over, he felt belittled by Derek in so many ways. So he continued to drive, heading to back roads where he could speed. But suddenly a man ran into the road a few hundred feet ahead. It was Scott, but how did he get there so fast? Stiles was speeding the whole way.

Suddenly Scott was joined by an enraged Derek who ran on all four and had fangs that protruded from his mouth. Stiles slammed on the breaks and felt the panic rise in himself again. What was happening? Was Derek half dog? What the hell?

"What the shit was that?!" Stiles screamed as he got out of the car only to have Derek push him against it.

If Stiles thought Derek looked threatening from a distance, up close was terrifying. Derek had glowing red eyes, fangs that were dripping with saliva, the angriest look on his face and nails that dug into Stiles arms. But he was also crying, not weeping but tears filled his eyes, some escaped.

"Don't you EVER do that again. Do you even realize that's how we all lost you the first time? Do you?" Derek whispered with venom seeming to drip off every word.

"What are you?" Stiles finally breathed out when words came back to him.

"What I'm trying to protect you from! A werewolf Stiles! Remember?! Oh no you don't because the last time I tried to protect you we ended up here." Derek's words eventually became a whisper and he punched the car around Stiles. He then leaned in and rested his head against Stiles shoulder whispering, "How come when we are together everything falls apart?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want to go home." Stiles said in between shuddering breaths. Now he did feel like he was made of glass, or a weak plastic. How was he dating a supernatural being, and his friend was one too? He made that connection with both of their glowing eyes and creepy nails that kept digging into him.

"I want to go home." Stiles said in between shuddering breaths. Now he did feel like he was made of glass, or a weak plastic. How was he dating a supernatural being, and his friend was one too? He made that connection with both of their glowing eyes and creepy nails that kept digging into him.

"I..." Derek started but stepped back and looked into the younger mans eyes, pleading. Maybe for the old Stiles to come back.

"I want to go home." Stiles repeated, this time more firmly. He then maneuvered his way back into the car and started it. All three of the men in the road stood still for a few seconds before Stiles backed up, turned around and drove away.

When Stiles got to Scotts house he went inside quickly, grabbed his things then started walking home at a brisk pace. How was he supposed to feel safe? Was the old him more brave about the situation? Why was he the weak one? How come only Scott was a werewolf? Was he all along? Or just recently? Was Melissa a werewolf? His dad had to know. And how was he okay with the situation?

Once he got home Stiles checked his new phone, a missed call from Scott and a text from Derek. Not wanting to talk to either of them he read the text with no plan of replying.

"If nothing makes sense, those journals I was reading are yours. Your notes on everything." Stiles read aloud.

After thinking about it for a moment Stiles dove for his journal bin. He needed to know everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this chapter. That's all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week had passed since Stiles talked to any of the "group" really. He had been knee deep in research, going through all his notes and learning of everything that had happened. He questioned his father on a few things but his father was generally uninformed, only knowing the "pack" was protecting Stiles.

A week had passed since Stiles talked to any of the "group" really. He had been knee deep in research, going through all his notes and learning of everything that had happened. He questioned his father on a few things but his father was generally uninformed, only knowing the "pack" was protecting Stiles.

When Friday came around Stiles called Scott and asked about having a sleep over.

"Of course! Derek has been staying with me, but if you sleep over he'll find a new place to crash. And honestly his pouting is interfering with Allison and I." Scott elbowed Stiles gently and they walked home together. 

At some point Scott had texted Derek to leave because when they arrived at the McCall residence it was empty. Stiles and Scott immediately went to the Xbox and went to deciding on a game.

"So, how am I involved in the 'pack'?" Stiles asked as he flipped through games. Scott paused for a moment before looking up at Stiles.

"You are our smarts, our brains, but I feel like you are also our weak spot because you want to fight but are the only human." Scott concluded and faced Stiles, waiting for a reply. Stiles was glad he at least came before the games.

"I want to be more involved." Stiles announced after a minute of thinking. This shocked Scott and a moment after Derek came through the front door. Stiles repeated himself now to Derek, "I did my research, now I know what I'm getting into. I want to be more involved."

"I heard you outside. No." Derek said flatly as he dropped his keys and took off his jacket casually.

"You may have scared the shit of me before but I know all I knew before. I read all the notebooks-"

"And they brought back all the memories?" Derek asked hopefully.

"No." Stiles replied then continued, "I did my research and I know I can be a help. I know how to help. If I gather my own mountain ash I could be set to be a fortress for us to rely on. I can do this and I will." Stiles looked at Derek with determination but Derek was seething.

"Stiles. You. Don't. Get. It. You are my mate. That isn't a glory title, that means my life and your are now forever bond. Don't you get it? You're a human. If you die I don't stop loving you. My heart will still beat for you. I will literally be a weaker leader without you. I- I can't be without you! Don't you understand?!" Derek finished off just below screaming.

Stiles had a blank look on his face. For some reason, Derek's words brought back memories. Memories of fighting alphas, Peter, Peter dying. Bits and pieces that didn't fit together. Like his brain was flipping through memories. He could see it clearly but only for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized none of the time lines up properly. Normally I'm an asshole about that but I guess always writing at 11pm changes that.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Figuring the memories were triggered by the fighting Stiles quickly scrambled for things to piss off Derek.

Figuring the memories were triggered by the fighting Stiles quickly scrambled for things to piss off Derek.

"You are making that up! How am I supposed to know that's true? You could be lying to me to just keep me from danger. Please my dad so you can just take me as a trophy wife?" Stiles said with false anger, this lit Derek up immediately. Stiles struck a home run.

He didn't even hear Derek's words as this time the memories seemed to just revolved around Derek. All the moments they shared, in no particular order. Derek saving Stiles, taking away his pain, hidden kisses, restless nights, nightmares of losing each other, making love, snuggling in the winter. So much of it Derek seemed to open up for Stiles, Stiles had been his release. And now Stiles was his enemy. He had closed up and even though Stiles didn't know details he knew that the teen was all he could count on.

Before Derek finished Stiles was up, rushing at him and hugging him. The memories were too much, and they weren't new, now they were flashing of repeating moments.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I forgot. I remember." Stiles said as Derek silenced with the contact. "I didn't mean what I just said about the mates thing. I just- they came back. The fighting made my memories come back."

Derek was now looking down at Stiles in confusion, putting the pieces together. He looked up to see Scott motioning to hug the younger back.

"Your memories? How much?" Derek asked softly, he felt bipolar with Stiles toying with him.

"Not a lot. Enough. Bits and pieces. Like someone was flipping through a scrapbook and I could only see every few photos." Stiles said softly now looking at Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update as soon as possible but for the next day or two don't expect much. I'm graduating tomorrow. It feels crazy, and I have a graduation event til 5 am the next day. And the 1st is my moms birthday. Yep. Ill try.
> 
> I want to finish this before season three so I will work hard and quickly when I come back!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Some is enough." Derek said and hugged Stiles tightly, they both took a deep breath. Like rediscovering their mates within one another, they let it settle.

"Some is enough." Derek said and hugged Stiles tightly, they both took a deep breath. Like rediscovering their mates within one another, they let it settle.

"They were mostly you. I'm sorry I forgot, and the hard times you must have faced alone. The anniversary of the fire just passed too? I'm sorry I couldn't be there. I'm here now." Stiles rambled into Derek's shoulder. They stayed like that for a moment before Scott cleared his throat.

"So are you moving back in with Stiles? No offense but I need my room back." Scott mentioned awkwardly. Stiles untangled himself from Derek and looked at his mate, "What do you say?"

Derek smiled widely and it made Stiles heart warm, they laughed for a moment before feeling gross for being so sappy.

"Yes, Scott we'll leave you alone." Derek spoke as he reached for his keys and headed to the door, "I'll be by in a little to pick up my things."

Scott nodded and immediately dialed Alison's number, the other men laughed but continued to the Stilinski house.

"So, I don't remember everything, but I think I remember enough." Stiles mentioned as they walked to the car in silence.

"Anything is fine. I'm- I'm just glad I didn't lose you. I didn't know how to get you back." Derek unlocked the door as he confessed this.

"Lucky for you I happen to apparently be a glutton for punishment. Any other case and yelling at the patient generally loses the trust." Stiles laughed as he jumped into the passenger side.

"Apparently." Derek muttered and looked at Stiles. They locked eyes for a moment then Derek leaned in and they pecked softly. Things were going to be okay Stiles decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Graduation was fun! :)  
> The party was great, my moms birthday cake is in the fridge. I've probably gained five pounds. Trying to finish this before tomorrow night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was moving so quickly and it felt like the pack meeting had just become a tornado. Everyone was screaming.

Everything was moving so quickly and it felt like the pack meeting had just become a tornado. Everyone was screaming.

But the only thing Stiles was completely sure of was the hand around his waist carrying him. He relaxed, in the arms of his mate until Derek came into his line of vision. He wasn't in his mates arms, an omega was raiding the house. Stiles was being kidnapped, by an omega.

Things had been great over the last week while Stiles understood everything again with the help of Derek. But now here he was, at a pack meeting, relaxing when he gets kidnapped.

The things that happen to an alphas mate.

Stiles saw Alison prepare to shoot an arrow at the omega carrying Stiles when Derek growled loudly, causing a misfire and hitting the wolf in the ankle. The wolf dropped Stiles momentarily and the teen hit his head on a boulder, immediately passing out.

When he awoke, he was alone. In an abandoned shop with a For Lease sign in the window. Stiles moved only to feel the pain rush to his head, a voice was heard from the back of the store, "I healed you enough so you could survive that concussion." It called.

Stiles groaned and looked around. The shop seemed to be the hide out for the omega as Stiles sat in a beat down mattress and there was a small supply of food in a corner.

"Your mate won't find you soon, we're fairly far away from your pack hut." The omega said as he came from behind a counter with a small pack of ice.

"Oh thanks. Yeah, he could find me in like two seconds if I wanted him." Stiles snapped, closing his eyes and rubbing his head tenderly.

"Then why don't you?" The omega retorted and threw the bag towards Stiles.

"I do, but my head hurts thanks to you." Stiles mumbled and grabbed the bag angrily, pushing it against his head and hissing.

"Oh your head will be the last thing you will be worried about when I'm done with you." The omega said with a smile before walking away to the back of the abandoned store.

Stiles felt his blood rush cold but something about the situation felt familiar. Suddenly Stiles felt like this situation had happened before. Closing his eyes, Stiles saw the memories flash back again. This time they filled in the missing pages, Stiles saw it all. 

"Wake up." The omega said after Stiles remembered all of it. He had apparently fallen asleep to remember.

"I'm not done with you. Wake up." The omega repeated.

"I'm done." Stiles groaned as the pain returned to his head. The omega crawled on top of Stiles and pinned his hands above his head.

"Cute." The omega hissed with a smirk as he leaned into kiss Stiles. Stiles woke immediately and started to kick the wolf off of him screaming, "Get off me!"

The omega leaned down and licked the side of Stiles face and bit his earlobe, then whispered, "Not so powerful without your mate, huh?"

Then Stiles was alone. He tried to breathe evenly, fighting off the panic attack prickling his behind his skin. Trying to think of some sort of way to relax, think of Derek.

But he remembered something Derek gave him. Reaching into his pocket he ripped into the hidden pocket, finding the bottle of mountain ash. As soon he knew the omega was out of the room he quickly made a circle around his "bed".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time jump. I have 5 hours til the Teen Wolf season 3 premiere. Wish me good luck!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the omega was still away Stiles looked around for his phone, his head was throbbing but he had a safe zone. For now he needed to get in contact with Derek. When he found the phone he immediately speed dialed Derek but within the first ring the omega was back. That's right werewolf hearing.

While the omega was still away Stiles looked around for his phone, his head was throbbing but he had a safe zone. For now he needed to get in contact with Derek. When he found the phone he immediately speed dialed Derek but within the first ring the omega was back. That's right werewolf hearing.

Stiles sprinted for the bed but the omega was on him before he got into his safety zone. In a moment of panic Stiles threw his phone in the safety zone, at least Derek would hear him.

"Get off me! Get the hell off me!" Stiles screamed and twisted on the floor.

"Hang up that damn phone!" The omega yelled, his voice shifting into something demonic.

"No fucking way!" Stiles yelled between gritted teeth. The omega then clawed into Stiles arm and directed it to the phone. Stiles screamed out Derek's name and fought the omega directing his hand.

Stiles felt the claws retract and his hand fall on the phone, ending the call. But as this happened another werewolf burst into the abandoned shop, Stiles vaguely recognized the pack member as he felt dizzy from all of the pain.

Another entered and Stiles recognized Scott pulling his away from the omega, and at the same moment the omega jumped from Stiles to Derek. They fought for a short period of time and Stiles watched behind unfocused eyes. Scott and Derek killed the omega, Derek came close to Stiles and picked him up bridal style.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." He announced shortly, when they walked outside Stiles realized the rest of the pack was arriving.

"No." Stiles grumbled and pushed off Derek's chest, "Not covered in blood. Isaac."

Derek thought this over for a moment, then looked at Isaac, his eyes glowing red for a moment before the beta began to strip. Derek handed Stiles to Isaac as he took the clothes and began redressing. Stiles chuckled shortly before he was back in Derek's arms, then his car.

"Meet me at the hospital." Derek announced and sped off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close! I have it all plotted out! So close to being done!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a week since the kidnapping and Stiles had apparently barely survived as he did in fact have a concussion. Derek was flustered with him but really could hold nothing against the teen.

It had been a week since the kidnapping and Stiles had apparently barely survived as he did in fact have a concussion. Derek was flustered with him but really could hold nothing against the teen.

After he was released Stiles kept quiet that his memories returned, it didn't seem like the best time to announce it.

Stiles called Alison, deciding to do something about his predicament. The whole human with an alpha mate thing.

"Hey Stiles!" Alison answered her phone cheerfully, Stiles smiled at her cheery greeting.

"Alison, can I possibly come over? I want to talk to you about something." Stiles asked hesitantly.

"Of course! Do you want me to pick you up? I know you have a bike but I don't mind." Alison asked just as cheery.

"If you don't mind that'd be great." Stiles replied with a shrug and a smile.

"Of course not! I'll be there in five!" Alison responded and hung up. Stiles grabbed a few things, sent his dad and Derek a quick text, then waited on his porch for Alison.

When she pulled up to his drive way he jogged to her passenger door and hopped in.

"How have you been Stiles?" Alison asked with a smile and nudged Stiles with her elbow. 

"Progressively better through the week." Stiles replied with a snort then looked at Alison seriously after a moment, "I wanted to tell you something. You can't tell anyone, and I need your help."

Alison was quiet for a moment but when they pulled up to a stop sign she looked at Stiles seriously, "Are you cheating on Derek?"

Stiles laughed at the question and Alison joined in, the small amount of tension immediately breaking.

"No. He would smell that all over me. No. I wanted to tell you because you can help me before I tell the pack. You know being the only other human." Alison smiled at this and once they pulled into her garage a moment later agreed to keep his secret.

"Alison, my memories all came back when I was kidnapped." Stiles said seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry East Coasters, I'm West Coast and still have time!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You what?" Alison asked in confusion.
> 
> "I remember everything, Alison. I- I want you to help me. I know why Derek wants me safe and I agree. I need to have defense. Can you... Can you help me?" Stiles asked shyly.

"You what?" Alison asked in confusion.

"I remember everything, Alison. I- I want you to help me. I know why Derek wants me safe and I agree. I need to have defense. Can you... Can you help me?" Stiles asked shyly.

"Of course. What is you need? Have you told anyone else? That's so exciting! Stiles!" Alison said excitedly and hugged the boy next to him.

"I want to make weapons with your dad. Learn how it all works and feel like a utility to the pack as well. Not just the brains." Stiles said then sighed, "No I didn't feel like it was the right time. I'll tell them soon. Just, let's work on making me have utility."

"Stiles you do have utility, you realize right?" Alison said as she touched Stiles shoulder gently, trying to reassure him.

"I know, but I only am before a battle. During, and I'm totally useless." Stiles stated, still determined.

"I'll help you." Alison decided after a moment of thought, "Let's get started." Stiles followed her out of the car as they grabbed some guns and ammo and went into the backyard. Stiles was going to be stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Sorry


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles laid in bed, Derek had yet to come home and Stiles had a packed day of learning. Thinking back on the day, he realized he only scratched the surface.

Stiles laid in bed, Derek had yet to come home and Stiles had a packed day of learning. Thinking back on the day, he realized he only scratched the surface.

After shooting practice with Alison, Stiles had eaten a lunch then headed over to the Vet clinic. He had chatted with Deaton before really asking questions, how he could be more powerful. What he could do. 

Deaton had told him something that threw off his whole day, "Stiles, you can't be a hunter. You have something more."

"What?" Stiles had asked in confusion, what could he have that was more.

"Stiles, you have magic abilities. You need to learn to enhance those abilities." Stiles was a magician?

So the rest of the day Stiles stayed in Deatons office and read all he could on magicians. How he could improve, he practiced and learned as much as he could with trying to get home to make a dinner for his father.

When Derek finally arrived home at ten he greeted the Sheriff downstairs then quickly padded up the stairs. Stiles listened to Derek shower, come into the bedroom and dress and enjoyed the domestic feeling. He wanted to tell Derek but something still felt wrong about telling him.

"Hey." Stiles whispered as Derek headed to the bed, towards Stiles. Derek grumbled and flopped into the bed beside Stiles.

"Long day of training? Or were you going around the edge of town again?" Stiles asked as he rolled on his side, flopping his arm over Derek's belly.

Derek got slightly tense under Stiles touch, Stiles understood as they had yet to be physical but kept his arm on Derek.

"I searched the perimeter for more omega- Why is your arm on me?" Derek asked getting more tense.

"Felt like it." Stiles replied casually and shrugged as he snuggled in closer. "I'm sore, mind healing me a bit?"

"I- Sure." Derek replied awkwardly and felt Stiles arms. Feeling for the hurt, Stiles knew and grabbed his hand. Stiles shoved Derek's hand under his shirt on his bare back.

"There." Stiles mumbled and gripped onto Derek's shirt, hiding his face in the dip of the wolf shoulder. "My back hurts."

"What- What did you do?" Derek asked hesitantly as he opened his hand more, feeling the expanse the teens back.

"Just worked out a little. Building up some skills." Stiles mumbled and let the warmth of the healing overwhelm his thoughts. "Thanks, night Derek."

"Goodnight Stiles." Derek whispered the dozing teen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least two more chapters!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About a month down the road the whole pack was having a meeting that had yet to get serious as they all cooked and prepared to eat and discuss whatever was important.

About a month down the road the whole pack was having a meeting that had yet to get serious as they all cooked and prepared to eat and discuss whatever was important.

Alison had yet to show up and Stiles was a little antsy about her late arrival. She had his weapons in her car and was planning on giving them to him tonight. They had enhanced them with magical bullets that Stiles had created, so Stiles went outside looking for Alison when she pulled up wildly.

"Stiles. An omega is coming, take your weapons. You get to show off your abilities." Alison said with a smile as she loaded herself with arrows. "Also if you're wondering my dad has been tracking it and I told him I'd let the pack know. This is all us."

Stiles grabbed all his guns excitedly, and strapped them to himself. Then suddenly heard silence inside the house and saw the lights turn off. After a moment of anxiety Stiles cocked his gun and heard someone from inside the house call out "Where is Stiles?!"

Suddenly Derek burst out the front door and saw Stiles with all his weapons.

"Omega Derek." Stiles said simply as Alison popped up from behind the trunk, joining them.

"We have this." Stiles continued but Derek simply looked beyond pissed.

"Stiles. Get inside. Now." Derek growled as he shifted.

"Derek, give me a chance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About to finish! Yes! :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fight was over Derek looked at Stiles, impressed.

After the fight was over Derek looked at Stiles, impressed.

"Stiles." Derek said softly walking closer to his mate, "I'm sorry." The two men looked at each other and smiled, knowing they could only grow, become a stronger pair, a stronger pack from this point.

"Stiles! Holy shit! That was awesome!" Scott yelled in excitement and breaking the moment. Stiles chuckled and rested his sweaty forehead on Derek's shoulder.

"Damn right it was! You know what else Scott? I got my memories back. All of them. Awesome right? Lets have a pack party!" Stiles called out and everyone yelled in agreement.

Stiles turned back to Derek and kissed him deeply. It felt like he was back in his jeep, back to that night but this time he only kept moving forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! Woo hoo! Sorry about the quick ending and lack of the fight, I'm awful sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an AU where the alpha pack hasn't attacked or shown up.


End file.
